A conventional kaleidoscope comprises a polygonal tubular casing that has a mirror inside and a peephole at one end, through which the user can enjoy himself or herself by looking at ever-changing beautiful patterns that are formed by loose bits of colored glass, colored paper, or the like placed inside, as the tubular casing is rotated (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3027750). In this kaleidoscope, the tubular casing is placed in an outer housing, which is simply decorated beautifully. In general, what attracts the attention of users is only the beautifully decorated appearance of the outer housing, and nothing more that pleases users can be obtained from the kaleidoscope itself.
There is also a kaleidoscope that is designed to present variously changing colors, patterns and the like that can be viewed visually through the peephole. There is no kaleidoscope, however, that is designed to allow users to associate any particular information that may be perceived visually from the look of the kaleidoscope with the content or information that may be viewed visually through the peephole, and to give all users some consistent impression and pleasure as a whole.
Very often and over time, users will become tired of using the kaleidoscope because they find it unpleasant and monotonous.